1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reed switch assembly of a magnetic latching relay, and more particularly, to a reed switch assembly of a magnetic latching relay to resist high surge current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic latching relay uses engagement and disengagement of the movable and immovable contacts of a reed switch assembly to achieve connection and disconnection of circuit. To disengage the movable contact is from the immovable contact will generate a repulsion force. The more the current is, the more the repulsion force will be. This will influence the contact of the movable and immovable contacts. In particular, the surge current will cause disengagement of the movable and immovable contacts so the magnetic latching relay is not stable.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a reed switch assembly of a magnetic latching relay for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.